haunted_fantasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Laito
Laito Sakamaki is the eldest child of Cordelia and Karl Heinz, the Vampire King, making him the eldest child out of the triplets; his younger brothers Kanato and Ayato, but he is the third son of the Sakamaki household. He is also the father of Sebastian. Appearance He has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish colour at the tips as well as green eyes, like his younger twin brother, Ayato. He has fair skin and a slender figure; he use to have two piercings on the top of his left ear but doesn't wear them anymore because they were once ripped out by Maria. Personality He is extremely perverted. He is also, both, Do-Masochist (extreme masochist) and a Do-Sadist (extreme sadist). He is always cheerful and loves to joke around. He wasn't always like this, when he was living with the Prince, and the Lucifer family, he was much how strict and only showed his fun side to the Prince and Maria. He is actually very much in love with Maria but didn't know if it was real love or the sadistic love his mother gave him. He was heartbroken when he found out about Maria's death and Sebastian's kidnap, and persume death, he became into the pervert most know him as. However, when he saw Sebastian was alive and well he began to go back to his old self. He is very protective over Sebastian when any of his step-brothers are around or his father. He doesn't like those who hurt or threaten Sebastian, like his other brothers. History When he was younger, he was sexually abused by his mother; because of this he saw Cordelia as a lover rather than as a mother. When his father found out about the unusual relationship them, he locked Laito up in the basement. Later Cordelia went to see him and told him that was now having sex with someone else and she was only using Laito for sex. Because he saw her as a lover, he couldn't avoid looking at things she did with other men as cheating on him. The overall shock and the situation ended up with Liato becoming a pervert and not having a clear understanding of love. He soon met the Prince after the incident, who told him that none of what happened was his fault and that he didn't deserve what happened to him. Laito became happy knowing that there was someone who didn't just use him. One time when he was locked in the basement again, the Prince appeared and let him out, saying that he shouldn't be locked up like this for a crime he didn't do, and when Karl Heinz found out, Laito told him that the Prince let him out. Karl Heinz, not believing that the Prince would help a child like Laito, accused Laito of using the Prince's name in vain until the Prince appeared behind Laito, placing a hand on his shoulder and asking him if he was alright. Karl Heinz instaintly dropped to his knees begging the Prince for forgiveness. The Prince then turned to Laito, asking what they should do to Karl Heinz. Full of hate and anger towards Karl Heinz, Laito thought of many way to punish him but instead asked the Prince to spare him, shocking Karl Heinz but not the Prince who just smiled. Relatives *Karlheinz (father) *Cordelia (mother) *Ritcher (uncle) *Hototo (uncle) *Akilor (older half-brother) *Ayato Sakamaki (younger brother) *Kanato Sakamaki (younger brother) *Shu Sakamaki (older half-brother) *Reiji Sakamaki (older half-brother) *Subaru Sakamaki (younger half-brother) *Sebastian (son) Trivia *He was in charge of looking after an infant Maria Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Pure-blood Category:Pure-Blood Category:Alive Category:Major Characters